FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 are a circuit diagram, current output diagram and a power output diagram of a currently available laser driver respectively. As shown in FIG. 1, the laser driver 1 includes a driver 1.
The driver 11 receives setup data D and generates a drive current C according to the setup data D in order to drive a laser light source LD. Meanwhile, the driver 11 receives a feedback signal F from the laser light source LD. The driver 11 can adjust the drive current C according to the feedback signal F so as to stabilize the drive current C.
FIG. 2 shows the current output diagram of the laser driver 1. The curved line C1 stands for the rated current; the curved line C2 stands for the output current.
FIG. 3 shows the power output diagram of the laser driver 1. The curved line C3 stands for the rated power; the curved line C4 stands for the output power.
Some currently available laser drivers adopt optical feedback mechanism to adjust the drive current.
Some currently available laser drivers adopt both of optical feedback mechanism and current feedback mechanism to adjust the drive current.
Some currently available laser drivers adopt dual-path current driving mechanism, implemented by two drivers, to trim the drive current.